Interview, které změnilo můj život
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Příběh o tom, jak jsem "jela" do Kanady udělat interview s Helen Magnus. Nadsázka, ale bavilo mě psaní.


_V roce 2014 v listopadu jsem dostala nápad. Představila jsem si samu sebe v roli redaktorky. Jela jsem do Kanady udělat rozhovor s Helen Magnus a .. dopadlo to jak to dopadlo. Vím, že je to hodně přitažené za vlasy, ale mě se ta idea líbila a moc jsem si psaní povídky užila. **Berte tento příběh trochu s rezervou. Díky.**_

 _Užijte si čtení._

 _Sammie_

* * *

 **Interview, které změnilo můj život**

* * *

Na tuhle chvíli čekám už skoro rok. Je to přesně osm měsíců a 12 dní, kdy jsem odeslala svoji žádost o poskytnutí rozhovoru.A když došla obálka zpět, byla jsem překvapena.

Ona moji žádost přijala.

Začetla jsem se do dopisu, který mi poslala a nemohla jsem uvěřit vlastním očím. A po jedné minutě čtení dopisu jsem už ani písmenkům věřit nechtěla.

Věděla o mě úplně všechno. Kdo jsem, kde bydlím, jací jsou moji rodiče, prarodiče, že mám psa, jakou školu studuji ... Naprosto vše.

Fakt, že se mi někdo hrabal v soukromí mi je ukradený. Hlavní je to, že se můžu setkat tváří v tvář se samotnou Helen Magnus. Jediné co musím udělat je dostat se na místo našeho setkání. Všechny instrukce jsou v dopise náležitě vysvětleny.

 **::-::**

Je právě 2. ledna 2010 půl desáté večer a já čekám na letadlo. Neustále si kontroluju svoji tašku.

Diktafon, náhradní baterie, zápisník, diář. Řasenku, stíny a lesk na rty, zrcátko, hřeben.

Notebook v kufříku, nabíjecí kabel.

Na zkontrolování zavazadla je už pozdě, už ho odvezli do nákladového prostoru. Snad tam mám vše. Hůavně kosmetiku a nějaké pěkné oblečení. Abych nevypadala jako trhanka.

Úplně z toho setkání ztrácím rozum. Šílim. Mam pocit, že nejsem dostatečně kvalifikovaná a připravená na interview s takovou osobností. Vlastně kvalifikaci nemám žádnou, jsem jen prostý fanoušek. Tak proč vlastně přijala moji žádost a ne žádost někoho jiného, který má novinářský průkaz? Vše se určitě dozvím od samotné Helen.

Jak mě přijme? Jak dlouho s ní vlastně budu moci být? Co bude ochotna mi ukázat? Co mi řekne?

Moc otázek a zatím žádná odpověď.

Nemám to vzdát ? Vždyť jsem si ani nepřipravila žádný seznam otázek, které bych ji chtěla položit.

Ne, nemůžu takhle uvažovat, půjdu tam, položím ji pár otázek, které mě napadnou a pojedu domů.

Aáá... chtěla bych tam zůstat..

Zatím nebudu nic řešit, nevím ani jak vše proběhne. Třeba na mě ani nebude mít čas a pojedu domů s prázdnou. I když to by mě hodně mrzelo.

V letadle je příjemně. Poletíme sice dlouho ale pocit natěšení to vše překryje.

I kdybych jsem si s Helen měla jen potřást rukou a říct „Ahoj" bude mi to stačit.

Celou cestu věnuji tomu, že se trošku připravím. Vymyslím nějaké otázky.

Ale jaký byl důvod toho, že přijala mě? Vždyť měla jistě tolik jiných žádostí. Nemůžu se soustředit, sakra.

Zahodila jsem notes, do kterého jsem se snažila napsat otázky. Čisté listy prozradily, že jsem úplně mimo. Nesoustředím se. Panebože, jak to ale budu vypadat před ní?

Ještě jednou si přečtu instrukce. Po příletu mě vyzvedne nějaký řidič a zaveze mě do Svatyně.

Budu muset ještě asi půl hodiny čekat. Snad to rychle uteče. Potom se s ní setkám.

Už se vidím, jak před ní ...

„ Dáte si něco, slečno? " vytrhla mě letuška z přemýšlení.

„ Ano, jen vodu." odpověděla jsem ji. Podala mi skleničku vody a já ji hned vypila až do dna.

„ Dáte si ještě? " dodala, když viděla, jak rychle jsem vypila tu první sklenku.

„ Ne, děkuji." slušně a soustředěně jsem ji opět odpověděla a hleděla jsem si svého. Samozřejmně ona také. Odešla k dalším cestujícím.

 **::-::**

Nemám ráda přistávání. Vždy mě tak zalehnou uši. Polknula jsem a nic. Nu, uvidíme, třeba se to zlepší na čerstvém vzduchu.

Připadá mi to, že pořád hudruju. Nemůžu se uklidnit, uvolnit se a užívat si krásu okolí.

Jsem konečně na místě a jak tak koukám, nezbyde mi nic jiného, než se prodrat přes lidi před budovu letiště. Ještě najít auto, které mě má odvést. Nemusela jsem nic dělat, řidič dorazil až ke mně, odebral moje zavazadla. Dívala jsem se na něj jak má vše promyšlené.

„ Slečno, posaďte se." řekl krásnou angličtinou a otevřel mi dveře černého Mercedesu.

„ Děkuji." snažila jsem se nějak zamaskovat moji poněkud horší angličtinu a nasedla jsem.

Podle jeho pohledu můžu posoudit, že se mu moje mluva líbí. I když zatím slyšel jen jediné slovo.

Nemůžu se vynadívat na okolí. Projíždímě městem a pomalu se přibližujeme ke Svatyni.

Tepřive až když auto jemně cuklo s přišlápnutím brzdy si uvědomuju, že už jsem na místě.

Než jsem se stačila vzpamatovat, měla jsem kufry venku a řidič otevíral dveře.

„Au!" křičím.

„ Pozor slečno." řekl mladík a hned se mi snažil pomoci vstát a díval se mi na hlavu, jestli jsem si ji neprosekla o střechu auta.

„ Děkuji." snad alespoň tohle vyznělo normálně.

 **::-::**

Tak a teď už by se ve mně krve nedořezal. Sedím si tu na židli a čekám, až přijde Helen.

Slyším kroky. Radši si stoupnu abych se ještě upravila a ještě se podívám jestli mám vlasy dobře učesané. A nalíčená jsem taky. Vše je v pořádku, vše je na svém místě. Tak jak to má být. Akorát to moje srdce. Bije jako o závod. Budu první, kdo udělá rozhovor s touto skvělou osobností.

 **::-::**

Panebože, už přichází. Klid ... klid ... nemůžu být klidná ... Podává mi ruku.

„ Ahoj Mary." s krásným úsměvem na tváři mě pozdravila. A to mám teď ze sebe vytahnout alespoň „ahoj?". Tak dobře.

„ D..dobrý den, Helen Magnus." snažím se vypadat seriózně a ne jako nějaký otrhanec ze země, která není na mapě ani skoro vidět. Stiskla mi ruku na znamení seznámení. Nemůžu tomu ani uvěřit, opravdu se mě dotkla, opravdu s ní mluvím. Opravdu se na ni dívám.

„Něco je v nepořádku?" zeptala se ohleduplně, když viděla můj výraz. Musím asi vypadat směšně.

„ Nee, vše je v naprostém pořádku." snažím se mluvit plynule a s trošku lepší výslovností. Každé slovo, než ho vyřknu, dvakrát v hlavě promýšlím.

„ Moc mě těší." Jsem tak ráda, že se můj jazyk rozmotal a že jsem alespoň něco řekla.

„ Potěšení je i na mé straně." odpověděla. Pořád si nemůžu zvyknout na její přízvuk. Zároveň krásný ale ... pro mé uši nerozpoznatelný. Nu jo, jsem zvyklá na americkou angličtinu.

A vždyť ona je Britka. A je na to hrdá. I já bych byla.

„Mám jednu otázku. Můžu se zeptat?" snažím se mluvit, dokud mi to jde.

„Dokonce těch otázek můžeš mít i víc, pokud budeš mít zájem. Jen se ptej." Kdo by odolal takové nabídce. Je ještě úžasnější než jsem čekala. Úplně mi její přístup vyráží dech.

„Proč jste ze všech nabídek vybrala právě mě? Vždyť ani nemám novinářskou legitimaci, nejsem nějak známá ani nemám zkušenosti. A ještě žiju v zemi, o které se moc nemluví."

„Jednoduchá odpověď. Moc mě zaujal tvůj dopis. Byl tak skromný. A na nic jsi si nehrála. A takové vlastnosti já oceňuji. I teď, když tě vidím, nelituji toho, že jsem tě vybrala." odpověděla.

„ Doufám, že ti nevadí tykání."

Sanžím se každé slovo pochopit, správně si ho přeložit. Tak bych si těď přála umět anglicky jako ona. O kolik bych měla jednodušší konverzaci. Je toho tolik, na co se ji chci zeptat. Ale ani nevím, jak otázky položit. Jak se správně vyjádřit abych něco nepokazila.

„ Ne vůbec." Vlastně mi to lichotí.

„Než se dáme více do řeči, ráda bych se vám předem omluvila za moji angličtinu. Vím, že vám to asi musí trhat uši. Budu se snažit vymačknout ze sebe to nejlepší co umím."

Uf, tohle bylo asi to nejdelší souvětí, které jsem pronesla. A asi už nikdy nepronesu.

„To je v pořádku. Vím, že jste z České Republiky a že angličtina není jazyk, který se dostane člověku pod kůži za rok. Je třeba na tom pracovat. I já jsem měla problém, než jsem si zvykla na americkou angličtinu. Takže se neostýchejte a mluvte, i když nebude vše OK." Usmívá se, asi ji to nepřijde až tak strašné. A mě vlastně taky ne. Docela si zvykám.

„ Mohu tě ubytovat?" zeptala se.

„ Kdyby jste byla tak hodná. Ráda bych se převlékla. A budete souhlasit s tím, když uděláme to interview dnes večer?" rychle jsem ještě zmínila interview, na kterém máme pracovat.

„ Počítám s tím." odvětila a usmála se. Vidím, že vše bere s nadhledem. A obdivuji její klid a rozvahu.

„ Nerada bych zacláněla. Pokud máte něco na práci, klidně mě tu nechte, já zůstanu tady a odpočinu si. Večer se sejdeme, napíšeme interview a zítra bych odjela zpět domů." navrhuju a sleduji její obličej. Tváří se .. jakoby překvapeně.

„ Myslela jsem si, že tu zůstaneš alespoň tři dny." Cože ? Ona chce, abych tu byla déle? Tak s tím jsem nepočítala. Je o ní totiž známo, že netráví volné chvíle. Pořád se snaží pracovat. A nikdy by nenechala někoho, kdo by nebyl „prověřený" ve Svatyni. A já mám mít „povolení"?

Proč ?

„ Myslíte to vážně? Nebudu vám překážet ? Pokud by to nevadilo, ráda bych tu zůstala. Mám s sebou i nějaký obnos peněz, mohu si zaplatit pobyt." snažím se rozumně domluvit. Nemám ráda, když visim někomu na krku. A ještě viset na krku Helen. Heh, to by bylo ...

„ Ale, Svatyně je dost velká." odpovídá mi a stále se podivuje nad skromností, s kterou jsem přijela.

„ Můžeš tu zůstat jak dlouho chceš." Nevěřím vlastním uším a očím. Uším to, co slyší a očím to, co vidím na jejím výrazu. Ona si nědělá legraci.

„ Děkuji moc. Dlouho se nezdržím." I když bych ráda. Kdyby se naskytla možnost tu zůstat...

Porozhlížím se kolem. Je to tu opravdu pěkné.

„ Nechci vám přidělávat starosti." dodávám aby to ticho nebylo tak dlouhé.

„ Už se o tom bavit nebudeme, ano?" řekla a úsměv vyzdobil její obličej.

„ Dobře." oplatila jsem ji úsměv.

Cestou k „mému" pokoji jsem si prohlížela chodby, obrazy, nábytek. Občas jsem se podívala z okna. Nikoho cestou nepotkáváme. I když vím, že tu není sama.

„ Jsme tu." řekla jednoduše a otevřela dveře do velkého pokoje. Nahlédla jsem a nemohla jsem z toho překvapení ani polknout.

„ A..ale.. to je překrásný pokoj. Moc děkuji." děkuji slovy i pohledem.

„Bývala to jedna z knihoven tady ve Svatyni. Ale nechala jsem ji předělat na obývací pokoj s možností přespání." dodala a rukou mi ukázala směrem ke dveřím.

To je asi znamení, abych vešla. Udělám pár kroků a asi se zhroutím. Nic krásnějšího jsem nemohla požadovat. Krb a v něm plápolající oheň. Zvuk praskajícího dřeva a vůně skořice z vonné tyčinky.

Plameny vrhaly stíny na krásný koberec, který byl položený uprostřed místnosti. Na něm je postavený velký černý dřevěný stůl. U něj je zřejmně pohodlná židle.

Ohlížím se kolem a můj pohled skončil u krásné postele s nebesy. Jemné záclonky jsou spuštěny dolů. Celá oblast okolo postele je oddělená od obývací dřevěnou skládácí clonou.

„ Oh.. můj bože. Tohle je nádherné. To si ani nemůžu zasloužit." podivuju se nad krásou a nad Heleninou laskavostí, e me nechá bydlet v tak krásném pokoji.

„ Je jen tvůj na těch pár dní, které tu strávíš. Na stole je telefon. Když stiskneš jedničku, zavoláš mě do pracovny. Přjdu pro tebe až budeš hotova. A na konci této chodby" vykoukla ven ze dveří. Přidala jsem se a vešla jsem do dveří „ je koupelna." opět se na mě dívá jejíma krásně modrýma očima. Jsem jako v ráji.

„ Moc si cením toho, jak se mnou jednáte. Děkuji." poděkovala jsem.

„ Nemáš zač." odpovídala mi už za odchodu. Otočila se a jen na mě mrkla. Pousmívám se a chce se mi křičet. Radostí ...

 **::-::**

Ani jsem si nestačila prohlédnout celý pokoj. Slyším jemné zaklepání.

„ Dále." odpovím a modlím se, aby to byla Helen. Už je to docela dlouhá doba, co jsem tu sama.

Dívám se na mobil a píšu smsku domů, že jsem v pořádku a že se zdržím. Ještě že jsem si aktivovala tarif do zahraničí, jinak jsem asi brzo přišla o peníze jen kvůli smskám.

Vchází do místnosti, na rtech ji hraje úsměv a mě mrazí na zádech.

Vždy když je v mé blízkosti cítím se jinak. Zvláštně. Nevím čím to je. Asi tím, že se tak snažím před ní vypadat dobře. Je to můj vzor.

„ Ráda bych tě před tím interview trošku provedla po Svatyni a představila ti pár lidí."

Během těch pár slov, které vyšli lehce z jejích úst se v jejím obličeji prostřídaly různé výrazy.

Nadšenost ... váhavost ... obavy ...

„ Provést mě? Seznámit s někým? Jen tak? Bez nějakého prověření? Co když pak půjdu a všechno co jsem tu viděla povím světu?" ptám se s vážnou tváří.

„To si nemyslím." odpovídá mi s úplnou důvěrou a s jistotou v hlase.

„Poznám to. A na tobě vidím, že jsi rozvážná a asi si i dokážeš představit, co by se stalo, kdyby se svět vše dozvěděl."

Ovšem, měla pravdu. Jak to, že mě tak zná? Vždyť mě zná pouhých pár minut. Nechápu ...

„ Tak pojď." Došla až ke mně, dala mi ruku kolem pasu a vedla mě chodbami Svatyně.

Procházíme zrovna kolem pootevřených dveří, když v tom se Helen zastavila.

„ Wille?" zavolala. Byla jsem jak na jehlách. Poznám i další obyvatele Svatyně. Ale BigFoota se asi budu bát. Možná... možná taky ne.

„ Helen?" odpovídá Will a otevírá dveře.

„Ahoj." zdraví mě. Snažím se nekoktat.

„Dobrý den." Jsem moc slušná. Až moc.

„Těší mě, jsem Will." Podává mi ruku. Jemně stiskne moji ruku a já se snažím během téhle se srovnat s tím, že jsem právě poznala Willa.

„Taky mě těší." Usmívám se.

„Kam máte namířeno?" zeptal se.

„Jdeme ke mně do pracovny. Máme práci." Usmívá se střídavě na mě a na Willa.

Pokračujeme v chúzi. Sakra, tak už něco řekni. Vždyť nemusí být takové ticho...

Dobře, můžu se začít vyptávat na okolnosti našeho interview.

„Mohu se tedy ptát?" Začínám pozvolna. Ani nevím, jak se má začínat.

„ Jistě."

„ Jakou mi dáte volnost v našem interview? Já jen chci vědět na co se smím ptát."

„ Budeš se ptát, já tě kdyžtak zastavím, ok?" Obdivuju její vyrovnanost. Vypadá to jakoby seděla někde na nebi, pozorovala svět kolem sebe z té výšky a vše viděla jasněji. Barevněji.

„Jak myslíte. Budu se řídit podle vás. Kam jdeme teď?"

Sanžím se udržet konverzaci. Ale Helen se moc vybavovat zatím nechce. Nedivím se ji. Vždyť mě nezná. Proč by mě měla taky hned říct všechno. Jsem asi naivní.

„Tady jste." řekla Helen a vešla do velkého pokoje. Poznala jsem, že je to jakási společenská místnost.

„Kate, Henry, ráda bych vám představila Mary. Už jsem vám o ni vyprávěla." představuje mě Helen. Henry i Kate se hned zvedli z gauče a jdou ke mně.

To je ale najednou seznamování. Tolik lidí jsem nepoznala ani za jediný měsíc. Natož za jediný den. Co den, večer.

„Ahoj."

Něco se děje... hehe... řekli to stejně. I se na sebe tak podivně dívají.

Začínám si prohlížet sama sebe.

„Ahoj. Něco se děje? Je na mě něco divného?" Ptám se rovnou, abych předešla nějakému trapnému okamžiku. Stačí chvlika nevědomosi a je tu trapas jako fík.

„Ne, vše je naprosto OK." Henry je milý.

„Ahoj, Mary."

„Ahoj, Kate." Po dnešním večeru budu mít asi ruku úplně vytřesenou z kloubu. Ale jsem šťastná a spokojená. Vlastně ještě ne tak zcela. Ještě chybí „chlupáč".

„ My se odeberem do mé pracovny. Nerušte nás alespoň další dvě ?" Helen zadala „rozkazy" a obě dvě už si to kráčíme ven z pokoje, procházíme chodbou a za nedlouho už mizíme za dveřmi pracovny.

„ Posaď se, Mary." nabídla mi Helen místo naproti jejímu stolu.

Pohodlné křeslo. Pokud někdy budu mít nějakou pracovnu, chci ho. Soustřeď se...

„ Děkuji, Helen. Jen si vyndám ještě z kabelky notes a propisku. Nebude to asi interview, které by si zasloužila vaše osoba, nejsem profesionál, ale budu dělat co je v mých silách." Mluvím pořád. Jak v duchu tak také slova vypouštím na parket světa, do uší Helen Magnus.

Jsem připravená.

„ Můžeme začít? Na internetu jsem četla rozhovory a vím, že se na začátku vždy děkuje za ochotu a za poskytnutí interview. I kdybych to nevěděla, udělala bych to stejně.

Nemohu ani vyjádřit, jak velké je moje děkuji za váš čas a za možnost udělat s vámi rozhovor."

Nemohla jsem potlačit slzu, která si našla cestu ven z mého oka. Pluje si po mé tváři. Není to slza neštěstí, strachu. Ale slza dojetí.Utírám ji hned jak si ji všimnu.

„To je milé, děkuji." Helen je stále v klidu. Dívá se na mě a čeká, jak budu pokračovat. Slza ji asi překvapila.

„Nemyslela jsem si, že jsem schopna někoho dohnat k slzám."

„Jsem slabá povaha, já vím." Snažím se usmívat i když mi to moc nejde. Nervozita je větší a větší. Nechci to zvorat.

„Jen v klidu." Uklidňujícím hlasem se mě snaží zbavit těch smíšených pocitů.

Nadechnu se z hluboka a odkašlu.

„ První otázka." přemýšlím jak to vyslovit, jak říct vše správně.

„ J...j..." nemůžu se vymačknout. Co se děje? Věděla jsem to. Věděla jsem, že to zvorám.

Dobře, zeptám se na to, co nikdo zatím neřešil. Základní otázky.

„ Jaká je vaše oblíbená barva?" vyhrkla jsem najednou. Ani jsem si neuvědomila, jestli na tohle odpoví. Jestli to není banální otázka...

„Červená, černá, bílá. Občas i hnědá, béžová. Tohle jsem nečekala. Tuhle otázku. Na to se mě ještě nikdo nezeptal."

Očividně je překvapená. Stejně jako já z toho, že mi odpověděla.

„ A máte nějaké jídlo, které by jste nikdy nesnědla?"

Ptám se na takové kraviny. Nějak začít musím. A jí to podle toho jak se tváří nevadí. Myslím, že se baví. Konečně se uvolnila. Opřela se do křesla a zadívala se na mě.

„ Asi nějaké mořské potvůrky, chobotnice, plži."

Tohle nejde. Musím to utnout. Vždyť se ptám na kraviny.

„ Na jakém místě na zemi se cítíte nejbezpečněji?"

Nemůžu tomu zabránit. Prostě tyhle otázky ze mě vychází.

„Myslím, že by každý typnul, že řeknu Svatyně. Ne, nejbezpečněji se cítím při létání ve vrtulníku.

Hezky nad zemí. Nikdo na mě nemůže. Jsem tam volná."

Zadívala se do stropu. Asi si představuje jak letí.

„ Jakou hudbu by jste si pustila kdyby měl nastat konec světa?"

Heh ... originálnější otázky jsem si doopravdy nemohla vymyslet.

„Tohle interview se mi líbí. Nejsi jako ostatní novináři. Ptáš se na to, co tě napadne, na co se mě ještě nikdo nezeptal. Jakou hudbu? Asi nějaký rock. Ta písnička ale musí být smysluplná. Měla by mít pěkný text, žádné drsné bubny. Nějaký poklidný rock."

Jsem úplně jako paralizovaná. Řekla doopravdy to co řekla? Opravdu se jí to interview líbí?

„ Souhlasím. Také mám ráda rock, ale pouze písničky, které jsou o něčem. Mají smysluplný text."

Snažím se ji prozradit i něco o sobě. I když si myslím, že mě už zcela odhadla.

„ Máte radši zlato nebo stříbro?"

„ Zlato. Je v něm stále ukryta hodnota, která se neztratí."

„ Den nebo noc?"

„ Obojí. Nemůžu si vybrat. Den je krásný díky Slunci, které je na obloze a také si člověk vždy uvědomí, že žije, že další den jeho života mu může přinést další zkušenosti. Noc, protože může člověk přemýšlet. Zdá se být delší než samotný den a proto si vždy myslím, že život v noci má větší možnost se rozvynout.

Vše si zapisuji. Snad nic nezapomenu. Nesmím. Neodpustila bych si to.

„ Co nejvíc nesnášíte ?"

„ Lež, intriky a podvod."

„ Kdyby jste měla tři přání, libovolná, co by jste udělala?"

„ Určitě bych nemyslela na sebe. Snažila bych se pomoci lidem chudým, nemocným, postavila bych nové domovy a školy. Chtěla bych, aby mezi lidmy bylo více lásky."

„ Jaké je to mít 158 let?"

Změnila jsem žánr otázek.

„ Unavující. Ale na druhou stranu jsem stihla to, co jsem vždy chtěla."

„ Existuje nějaká událost, nějaký úsek vaší minulosti, který by jste chtěla vrátit a udělat vše jinak?"

„ Vrátit Ashley do života a zachránit ji."

To už jsem asi trefila do špatného bodu. Vidím, jak ji po tváři stéká slza.

„ Moc se omlouvám. Neuvědomila jsem si to. Radši odejdu, můžeme pokračovat zítra. Moc mě to mrzí." Vstávám ze židle. Ani jsem si nevšimla a Helen stála u mě.

„Ne, nikam nechoď. I když se můj smutek projevil na venek slzou, tak to neznamená, že jsem nešťastná. Když jsi blízko mě necítím bolest. Nevím čím to je, ale působíš na mě tak."

Je mi jí líto. Pohladím ji po rameni a snažím se pousmát. Helen obešla stůl a zase zasedla do svého křesla.

„Dokončíme interview zítra. Teď mi můžeš říci něco o sobě." řekla Helen.

Vždyť o mě ví vše... co chce ještě vědět? Kdyby bylo na mě, povím ji vše, ale nechci ji zbytečně zatěžovat.

„ Jsem obyčejný člověk, z malé obyčejné země ze středu Evropy."

Tohle ji asi stačit nebude. Už z jejího pohledu vidím, že se ji na tváři objevuje nesouhlas.

„ Obyčejný člověk?" položila otázku.

„ Nemyslím si to." dodala.

„ Proč si to myslíte?"

Už bych ráda věděla všechna tajemství kolem mé osoby a mého pobytu tady.

„ Povězte mi vše. Prosím." začala jsem žadonit.

„ Chceš to slyšet? Popravdě, jak se věci mají?"

Proč se mě ptá? Jasně.. vždyť je to na mě snad celou dobu žřejmé.

„Když jsem četla tvůj dopis, který jsi díky bohu napsala ručně, styl vyjadřování, vůně papíru mi řekla vše. Nejsi obyčejná. Nevšimla jsi si někdy, že lidé kolem tebe jsou ve větším klidu? Mají na srdci méně bolesti. V hlavě mně starostí? A nejvíce se to mohlo projevit na tom, na kom ti nejvíce záleželo?" pokládala zvláštní otázky. Ale musím říct, že má pravdu.

„ Ano.. všimla jsem si.. ale co to má společného se vším ...?" ukazuji rukama na prostor pokoje. Ale myslím tím celou Svatyni.

„ Jak jsem řekla, nejsi obyčejná. Máš jednu z nejhezčích schopností. Dokážeš v člověku, ke kterému se upneš nebo on se upne k tobě, vyvolat pocity. Pocity, které zrovna vnímáš nebo chceš vnímat. Dokážeš člověku pomoci i od tíživých situací, problémů. Vyléčit jeho duši.

Poznala jsem to hned, jak jsem ti přišla naproti do haly."

Můj obličej zřejmně strnul v jediném výrazu. Nejsem schopná se ani pohnout. Moje srdce buší tiše ale rychle. Nikdy jsem si toho nevšimla. A ani okolí mi to nedávalo znát.

Může to být tím, že je Helen více vystavená těmto jevům a může to lépe posoudit?

„ Panebože..." To je teď jediné na co jsem se zmohla.

„ Omluvíte mě?" Rychle dodávám a vstávám ze židle. Musím se jít projít.. na čerstvý vzduch.

Běžím chodbou odkud sme přišly. Narazím na BigFoota, ale ani se ho nepovšimnu. Nakonec skončím ve svém pokoji. Zavírám za sebou dveře.

Sedím v křesle, hlavu opřenou o dlaně.

„ To není možný." stále opakuji za sebou a nahlas.

„Ale je." ozívá se odněkud od dveří. Až jsem se lekla.

„Wille?" oslovila jsem ho. Přichází ke mně a kleká si naproti.

„ Helen mi řekla, co se děje. A já s tím mohu jen jsme to s Kate ihned. Hned jak jsi nám podala ruku. Neboj se toho. Nech, aby to vystoupilo ven. Nepotlačuj to. Je to moc pěkné na to, abys to potlačila." snaží se mě uchlácholit Will.

„ Ale já jsem sem přijela jen udělat interview a zase odjet. Vrátit se ke svému stereotypnímu životu. A nakonec se tu dozvím tuhle novinku. A co když se mýlíte? Oba dva."

„ Myslíš, že se lidské city dají až takhle ošálit? Já jsem toho názoru, že ne."

„ Myslíš, že je tahle schopnost doopravdy neškodná?"

„ Ano. Je spíš prospěšná. Když by jsi se soustředila, dokázala by jsi ovlivnit i několik lidí najednou i na vzdálenost delší jak 10 metrů. A někdy je to jako jedna z možností léčby."

On ve mně snad vidí doopravdy abnormá já jsem si sakra jistá, že jsem normální.

„ Uděláme CT mozku?" zeptal se Will když viděl jak se tvářím a že mi to jen tak nedá.

„ Dobře. Ale když tam nic nenajdeme, oba se mi omluvíte, jak ty tak Helen.

„ Slibuji." tentokrát to nebyly Willovy rty, které promluvily. Byl to ženský hlas.

„ Helen." oslovil ji Will a zvedl se z pokleku.

„ Dokážu ti, že jsi vyjímečná." Její has zní tak odhodlaně.

„ Dobře." Nezbývá mi nic než souhlasit. Je tu na mě převaha.

 **::-::**

Ležím na lehátku, okolo mě spousta pípajících monitorů. Všude scany mého mozku, z ruky mi trčí nějaká hadička a krev proudí do dalšího přístroje. Podivně to hučí. Asi už probíhá nějaký test.

Ani jsem se nenadála a už se kolem mě mihla Helen v bílém plášti.

Slušelo ji to. Musím to uznat. Na to, že jí je 158 let vypadá moc dobře.

Kde je Will? Vždyť tu teď byl se mnou …

„Ahoj. Už jsem u tebe, Will dostal nějakou práci. A už je to tu zase. Už zase na mě působí tvoje schopnost. Mohla by jsi něco zkusit?" ptá se mě a dívá se na mě takovým psím pohledem.

„Jistě." odpovídám bezmyšlenkovitě. Kdyby se mě s takovou zeptala, jestli chci zemřít její rukou, řekla bych že ano a ještě ráda.

„ Ne že by to nebylo příjemné, ale nějak mě to odvádí od práce. Zkus zavřít oči a soustředit se na to, abys zeslabila účinek." řekla klidně a čekala co udělám.

Zavírám oči, vše přechází ze silného světla do tmy a mé myšlenky, které jsem nemohla nikdy předtím soustředit do jednoho bodu, byly najednou pryč. Jediné na co jsem se soustředila bylo to, abych snížila účinky mého citového umu.

„To stačí. Už je to v pořádku. Děkuji." její oči svítí, odráží se v nich všechna světla. Jestli u nikoho neplatí rčení, že oči jsou okna do duše, tak u ní to platí dvojnásob.

„Mám tu první výsledky scanu mozku. Můžeš si na tom lehátku klidně sednout, už ti jen vyjmu kanylu ze žíly." posadím se a snažím se sledovat Heleniny rychlé ruce, jak jemně vyjímají kanylu z mé žíly, jak se pohybují po tabletu a jak se mi snaží ukázat, že na mém hypocampu je malá abnormálie, která zřejmně zapřičinňuje to, že mám možnost ovlivnit emoce lidí kolem se.

„Ale jak to, že jsem si toho všimla až teď?" ptám se.

„Nemusela jsi to pociťovat, když jsi byla doma, ale něco mohlo spustit celý proces. Například překročení určité věkové hranice nebo i cesta letadlem." mluví stále klidně a odhodlaně mě přesvědčit, že měla s Willem pravdu a že jsem jedna z tisíce abnormálů.

 **::-::**

Co teď budu dělat? Co se semnou stane za pár let? Budu pořád stejná? Nebudu mít nějaké zdravotní či psychické potíže? Tolik otázek mi vyvstává odnikud a jediné co v tuto chvíli vím jistě, že neznám odpovědi. Sedím na posteli, zbalené věci a připravená k návratu domů. Už jsem tu 4 dny. To už je moc. Ani jsem jim nepřispěla na jídlo, pobyt. Nejsem na to zvyklá, aby mi jen tak někdo něco dal. Vždy se snažím si vše hradit sama. I doma tomu tak je. Jeden pohyb sačil na to, abych se přesunula z postele k oknu a naposledy se podívala na tu krásu. Na celý komplex Svatyně. Otevírám okno a chci se nadechnout vzduchu, který začal proudit do místnosti. Zavírám oči. Vždyť tohle není čerstvý vzduch, tohle je jako …. kouř. Vykouknu z okna a vydím, jak se z jednoho pavilonu vylí dým. Co tam asi je? Ptám se sama sebe a aniž bych na něco čekala, běžím směrem kudy přichází kouř. Proč se nespustil alarm? Vždyť Helen to tu má perfektně hlídané. A kde jsou všichni?

Dívám se na tu spoušť. Kouř se valý dýmovitě z jednoho z pater a oheň už vysílá svá chapadla i na schody. Rychle se rozhlížím …. interkom ….

„Doktorko Magnusová, Wille, Kate, kde jste? V pavilonu směrem na východ hoří." Dost bylo snahy na zavolání pomoci. Už neslyším pouze praskání dřevěné podlahy a nábytku, ale také hlasy, pískot, sykot. Určitě jsou tam další abnormálové. Musím zachovat klid, to zvládnu. A určitě Helen s Willem dorazí zanedlouho.

Pokud jsou pavilony dělané alespoň trošku podobně, měly by tu být dveře do skladu. Potřebuju najít nějaké klece.

 **::-::**

Se šátkem, který mi původně zdobil sako, přebíhám od jedné prosklené vytrýny ke druhé a snažím se všechny abnormály vynést. Bolí mě hlava, proč musí tahle schopnost uklidňování bolet? Mozek mi jede na plné obrátky, až se bojím, že mi vyskočí. Ale daří se mi, a to je hlavní. Na bolest není teď čas. Všichni abnormálové jsou klidní. Nesnaží se mi ani ublížit.

Tak a ještě jeden. Toho nejtěžšího jsem si nechala na konec. Budu potřebovat se soustředit. Z ucha už mi teče krev. Pitomá eustachova trubice. Ještě že si stíhám i nadávat.

Nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu a …. Proč teď? Proč se mi zrovna teď musí točit hlava?

Klec padá na zem, dívám se na ni a bez jediného slova padám na zem. Už mě nic nebolí, světla pohasínají.

 **::-::**

Už zase slyším ty zvuky. Pípání. Cítím – teď nevím jestli zápach nebo vůni – ošetřovny.

Dva hlasy si někde v místnosti povídají.Ale nerozumím jim. Jejich tón je velmi jemný, rychlá angličtina není dobrá pro mé uši. Nejsem schopná rozeznat slova. Pokusím se otevřít oči. Jakmile mi na sítnici pronikne jediný paprsek je zase rychle zavírám. I přes to že mám zavřené oči a moje hlava je jako kdyby byla jádrem zvonu se snažím posadit na lůžku.

„Pomalu." přiběhne za mnou Helen.

„ Co se stalo?" Radši se zeptám, nepamatuji si přesně co se stalo, než jsem upadla zřejmně do bezvědomí. Šmátrám rukama po obličeji a narazím na něco drsnějšího než je kůže a obepíná to obvod mé hlavy.

Helen mi pomalu dala ruce dolů.

„Lehni si a lež v klidu, vše ti vysvětlím." položím se tedy zpět. Hlava nepřestává bolet, cítím se jako zdrogovaná. No jistě. Už jsem na to přišla. A to si říkám zdravotní sestra. Haha.

„Nejpve ti chci moc poděkovat, že jsi …" ukazuji ji aby přestala mluvit.

„Prosím, neděkujte mi, udělala jsem to, protože jsem chtěla a hlavně mám to už v sobě. Když můžu, pomůžu." Sakra, i to mluvení bolí.

„Dobře." usmívá se. To je dobré znamení.

„Když jsme tě našli, byla jsi v bezvědomí. Z ucha a z nosu ti tekla krev a zornice nereagovaly. Měla jsi krvácení do mozku, musela jsem tě ihned operovat. Proto máš ten obvaz na hlavě.

Snažila jsi se usilovně používat svůj dar a nebyla jsi na to připravena." Je zajímavé, že i přes tu bolest hlavy ji vše rozumím.

„Bude to vše v pořádku? Musím se vrátit domů, nebo tam alespoň zavolat."

„Tak za prvé bych ani převoz domů nedoporučovala a jako doktorka mám na to i právo.

A za druhé jsem už k vám domů poslala jak dopis tak jsem k vám volala. Mimochodem, máš moc příjemné prarodiče." V šoku z toho, co jsem teď slyšela otevírám oči, ale asi jsem to neměla dělat.

„A jak jste se nima domluvila? Oni neumí anglicky." Ptám se na docela závažnou otázku.

„Víš, máme i hlasové překladače." Slyším jak se směje. Musím uznat, že Helen je velmi nápaditá a nikdy neztrácí čas.

„A co vám řekli? Teda spíš co jste řekla vy jim?" Více zmateně se už ptát neumím.

„Řekla jsem jim pravdu." odpověděla s ledovým klidem. Škoda že si nemůžu prohlédnout její obličej. Chtěla bych vidět její výraz. A svůj také.

„Cože? Jako … to jste jim řekla, že jsem abnormál, že jste mi operovala mozek?"

„Ne tak docela. Řekla jsem jim a i jsem jim to napsala do dopisu, že jsi onemocněla, že to není nic vážného a že se tu zdržíš, protože nedoporučuji převoz. Alespoň budu mít i čas tě přemluvit, abys tu zůstala a přidala se k nám do týmu."

I když ji nechávám mluvit, nemůžu uvěřit vlastním uším. Ona mě ještě bude přemlouvat, abych tu zůstala ? Vždyť studuji školu, mám doma rodinu, psa.

„A…ale…"

„Vidím, že nevíš co říct." Proč mi skáče do řeči, když chci něco říct, že ona už na mě ušila nějakou boudu, nějaký plán?

„V klidu si to promysli. Nespěchám na tebe a rozhodnutí bude čistě jen na tobě. Poležíš si tu minimálně 5 dní.

„Tak dlouho? Tohle nevydržím. Být tu sama, zavřená. Pojedu domů a doma si vše promyslím. Vezmu na sebe všechna rizika." I když se snažím přemlouvat, nechce mě pustit.

„I kdybys mi dávala zlato, stříbro, nenechám se přemluvit. Zůstaneš tu."

Už se pokusím otevřít oči. Chybí mi pohled do tváře člověka, který mi zachránil život.

Vlastně je to trochu jinak.

Nejdříve mi ho zcela zničil, pak opět daroval a ještě ke všemu zcela změnil. A změnil k lepšímu.

„Jo a ještě abych nezapomněla." vyhrkla Helen.

„Ano?"

„Děkuji moc za tvoji záchrannou práci." usmála se. Viděla jsem její úsměv. Konečně už se mohu normálně dívat na svět kolem sebe a bez bolestí.

 **::-::**

 _Už je to necelý půlrok, co jsem se zabydlela ve Svatyni. Už je to necelých 6 měsíců, co se snažím sžít se svým darem a co se ho snažím používat při terapii abnormálů. Ani nevím proč je ještě tak nazývám, když jsem sama jedním z nich. Ale nejsem sama. Je tu se mnou i Helen, chlupáč a spousta dalších. A naštěstí mě nevidí jen jako „nějakého abnormála", ale jako součást týmu._

 _Dokonce jsem začala asistovat Helen u operací. I když chlupáč protestoval, že ho to baví, ale nakonec jsme se dohodli, že se budeme nějak střídat._

 _Je mi tu dobře, i když mi chybíte a taky mi můj milovaný pes, Britka._

Sedím nad laptopem a píšu dopis domů. Tak takhle jsem dopadla. Teď už jen dopisy a telefonování. Ale musím se na ně někdy jet podívat. A to brzo.

Ještě že Helen svolila a já mohla našim říct celou pravdu. Je jasné, že si je před tím, než jsem to udělala Helen prověřila a poslala jim sama dopis s prosbou o udržení všeho v tajnosti. A já mé rodině věřím.

 _Přidávám Vám k dopisu i fotografii mě a naší Sanctuary rodiny. Doufám, že se máte dobře._

 _Vězte, že na Vás myslím a stýská se mi. Buďte na sebe opatrní._

 _Pohlaďte za mě Britku._

 _Vaše Maruška, Mary_

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
